


ED

by damegi



Category: Akagi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damegi/pseuds/damegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if yukio had lived and was unofficially married to akagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	ED

“Watch it, geezer…” 

He grumbled a bit as Akagi pushed him back into the mattress. It elicited the usual smirk from the man who was kneeling over him, hands cradling Yukio’s face as he brought their lips together for a kiss. Things almost always went like this, even when Yukio was the one pushing Akagi down. He complained a bit, Akagi teased, and then they’d settle into each other, kiss, pry at each other’s shirts and belts like desperate kids. When they’d started having sex, of course, it had been a lot different. They’d both been different… Akagi especially. Nowadays it was fairly tame stuff, unless Shigeru was in a mood, and then it was very difficult to change his mind.

It was rare anymore, though. Usually he’d give into Yukio’s preferences with a gentle smirk. 

“Geezer?”

Akagi’s eyes narrowed in amusement as he pulled away, just by an inch or two.

“No need to be mean, Yukio.”

“Shut up.” He grabbed at Akagi’s collars (leopard print; he’d bought him this one for his birthday last year, if he remembered) pulling him on top of him, fingers trailing through his fine white hair as he tasted him again. When he finally took a breath, he was smiling. 

“Are you gonna make me do all the work?”

They’d been doing this for a long time now. It was well practiced… but not routine. He hoped, at least. That kind of thing wouldn’t keep Akagi’s interest, even in his mellow old age. Even now, he was a little afraid. Afraid of him getting bored, and …  
But today at least, his fears seemed to be unfounded. Akagi was still full of lean strength, and pinning Yukio to the bed was all too easy. He was on him almost ferociously, and through the haze of his kisses he wondered if something had happened today…Akagi usually waited for Yukio to initiate anymore. He didn’t mind though. In fact, usually this would have driven Yukio absolutely wild. It had taken him awhile to accept the fact, and he’d never verbally admit it, but they both knew. Being held down – by someone he trusted, mind – was, well… exciting. Very.

Yet today… nothing was happening. Not even when Akagi touched and squeezed him through his pants, not when he unbuckled him and grabbed him and started pumping. He didn’t know what was going on… this… at least, that directly, he should…  
“Not in the mood…?”

Akagi sat back at last, hand slowly returning to his side, looking down at him with a neutral expression. 

“I… I’m…” His chest felt tight… almost like panic. Akagi simply stopped, easing off their shared bed and adjusting his pants. He wanted to tell him to wait, to try again, but he was frozen in indecision, voice dying in his throat. Damn it…!

Yukio got up, rushed awkwardly to their bathroom, and locked the door behind him. He fumbled with his pants, straightening his shirt once, twice, again and again. He bit his bottom lip, wiping at his eye quickly. It was so embarrassing… he felt like he was going to die… he hadn’t felt this embarrassed in years… at least, not enough that he thought he might cry like he did now.

He stayed in there for a while. Maybe Akagi would go outside for a smoke or something. He just wasn’t sure he could face him. Would he laugh? Or worse… would he… want to leave? The thoughts were paralyzing; he couldn’t bring himself to go out and talk about it. For now, he wanted to hide. To come to terms with it. And eventually… he settled down. Either way, he couldn’t spend the entire night in the bathroom hiding like a kid. When he felt sufficiently calmed, at least enough that he wasn’t crying, he gathered up his courage and managed to open the door. Then slowly, slowly pad into the small living room of their apartment. 

Akagi was sitting on the couch, TV humming softly with some game show or other. He glanced up at him when he heard him come in, face still fairly neutral. Yukio sat next to him, quietly.

“…Sorry.”

Akagi didn’t respond, only looking at him for a few moments before his attention turned back to the set in front of him. He brought his arm around Yukio’s shoulder, then, pulling him in closer.

“Have you seen this game before, Yukio? It looks interesting…”

Yukio didn’t look at him, but he felt Akagi’s lips brush against his cheek softly, then pull away. Yukio hesitantly rested his head on Akagi’s shoulder.

“No… I haven’t.”

His scent and the steady beat of Akagi’s heart in his ear were reassuring. They sat still together for a while, watching the TV blankly as he settled down. He was even getting a bit sleepy, when:

“So, what are you making for dinner, Yukio?”

Yukio pulled away, sitting up, expression twisting into a frown. 

“Who said it was my turn to make dinner?”

Akagi laughed and ruffled his hair playfully, much to Yukio’s displeasure. It’s not that he’d forgotten what happened, but it was easy to push away for the moment as Akagi grinned and suggested takeout.

Though tomorrow, he’d have to start looking into making sure it never happened again.


End file.
